Wireless networks allocate base station resources for different services, such as voice services, unicast services, broadcast services, and multicast services. Evolved multimedia broadcast multicast service (“eMBMS”) allows multimedia content to be sent once and received by many end users. Unicast services transmit content multiple times, once to each unique destination address. Base stations do not always allocate resources efficiently between different transmission services, such as unicast services and eMBMS. The allocation of wireless network resources between different transmission services is often static and inflexible, resulting in the inefficient use of resources.